


Lessons Learned

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We-aim-to-misbehave prompted student/teacher Rumbelle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

“Do you know why you are in detention, Miss French?” growled Rumplestilskin, acting the tough teacher.

“Remind me,” Belle drawled. She popped her bubble gum and shifted in her desk, letting her tiny plaid skirt move higher.

“You skipped class. And it was a very, very important lecture,” he said, “on the sexual arousal and intercourse.”

Belle remained quiet. She fiddled with the top button of her white blouse. She was dressed in over the knee, white stockings, the previously mentioned plaid skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, framing her make-up free face.

“But since you seem to struggle with sitting quietly and listening during class, I will be forced use a more hands on approach to bring you up to speed,” his mouth quirked upwards as he said _hands on._

“Come to the front of the class, Miss French,” he said, walking out in front of his desk, “and strip.”

Belle gasped, but did as he bayed. She let the skirt drop to the floor and kicked it away, reveling that she had worn no panties into the room. She shirt went next, betraying that she also lacked a bra.

“My, my, Miss French,” Mr. Gold said, smiling, “no underthings? Such blatant disrespect for the dress code. Leave your stockings on, please.”

“Yes Mr. Gold,” she said.

He lifted her by the waist and sat her on the desk, stepping between her legs as he did. Holding her chin he forced her to look up at him.

“Sexual arousal comes in two forms, mental and physical. Today we will focus on physical arousal and physical stimuli,” he let one hand cup her breast and rolled a nipple under his thumb, “Female sexual arousal causes such reactions as engorged sexual tissues, like the nipples and clitoris. It also caused virginal lubricant and the internal enlargement of the vagina.”

He pinched her nipple then moved his hand between her legs, “in simple terms, it makes you wet.”

She moaned as he began to massage her clit, eyes still locked with hers as he continued the lesson.

“Given enough sexual stimuli, sexual arousal will reach it’s climax in an orgasm, which is what I plan to show you today. Other side effects of sexual arousal include increased heart rate, and a flush across your face and chest, like right now,”

Belle was indeed flushed, with her heart pounding, panting. Gold leaned down to kiss her, then he tilted her backwards, so her elbows rested on desk.

“One way of arousing one’s partner is using there mouth, specifically their tongue, on the other,” he grinned then lowered his mouth to her wet folds.

He lapped at her folds, using to fingers to spread her to him. His tongue dipped into her core before he caught her clit between his teeth. She cried out as a orgasm ripped through her.

He pulled himself up strait and said, “sexual arousal in a man can result in the erection of the penis, caused by increased blood flow to that area.”

He unzipped his trousers, and freed his length.

“To finish the lesson, my dear, I am going to fuck you,” with that decoration, he pulled her across the desk so sit up facing him.

With a swift movement, he thrust into her, harder and deeper than he ever had before. Belle wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his neck. He pumped in and out of her again and again, bringing her to climax again, clenching around him. Grunting and gasping her name, he came undone, spilling himself inside her.

“Well, done, Miss French,” he rasped, still holding her close, “Full marks.”


End file.
